


Day 14 My girl/boyfriend is out of town.

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: More role-play between Hannibal and Will. Hannibal has to go out of town but a repairman is on the way.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Day 14 My girl/boyfriend is out of town.

Hannibal was beginning to enjoy the ways of sexual roleplay with Will. Will woke up to another note. He smiled thinking that he was going to have another session with his professor, Dr.Lecter. This note wasn’t in an envelope. It was tucked behind the alarm clock to stand up showing black ink spelling out his first name only. He explained that he had unexpectedly had to go out of town (bullshit). He wanted to make sure that I was home today when the repairman came by. Will raised a brow “repairman?” he said to the empty room. He got up from the bed and started his day.  
With no full breakfast from Hannibal, he decided on grilled cheese toast for breakfast. What was the ‘repairman’ going to do? Nothing, he decided and he took his toast to the living room and flipped on the television. There wasn’t much of anything worth his attention on at the moment so he just flipped it to a show about a veterinarian and ate his toast. A loud knock at the door caused him to drop his toast on his leg. He moved it back to the plate and got up.  
“One minute” he called out. He wondered just what Hannibal had in store for him. He opened the door to find his husband standing in a pair of faded light blue jeans, brown work boots, and a tight green tee shirt. “Hello?” Will said with a question.  
“Is this the Lecter residence?” he asked. Will nodded “Ok, well I’m Eli. I’m here to take a look at the shower. “ Will moved to the side and waved his arm to welcome him inside.  
“My husband set up the appointment, but he had to leave town this morning. “Will explained.  
“He left you here alone to wait on me, huh?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded.  
Hannibal moved in and placed a hand on either side of Will’s shoulder caging him in against the front door that he just closed. “If you were mine I wouldn’t leave you here alone for some stranger to find. “ He gives Will a menacing smile that goes right to his cock and then backs away. “OK, which shower is giving you trouble?”  
“The master shower, upstairs,” Will responds.  
“I sure wouldn’t leave a man like you alone with a stranger that was going to need access to the bedroom. “ Hannibal said.  
“Maybe you had better come back when my husband is back in town,” Will says in a shaky voice.  
“Oh I might do that, but I’m still going to remain here today, got it?” Hannibal said in a husky voice. Will nodded. Hannibal looked around like he was trying to find the stairs and then hopped up with Will behind him. He was enjoying the view of Hannibal’s form inside of the tight denim. He didn’t think Hannibal knew the first thing about plumbing so he wondered how this was going to go.  
As soon as they entered the bedroom Hannibal shut the door and stood between Will and the door. “There is something that you should know. Your repairman is dead, his body is in his van outside. I planned on robbing this place but now I can only see one thing that I want to take. Call your husband and tell him that the repairman has left, that the shower is fixed and that you’ll see him soon. Behave yourself and do as I say and that last part just might be true. “ Hannibal says.  
Will stares at him and reaches for his phone in his pocket. He leaves the voicemail on Hannibal’s phone. When he hangs up a hand is extended for him to put his phone into. He places it in Hannibal’s hand.  
“Well done,” Hannibal says and removes a knife from his work boot. He approaches Will who backs up towards the bed. He grabs a fistful of Will’s pajama shirt and slices it top to bottom and shakes it off of him. He does the same with his sleep pants. “Of course you’re hard.” Hannibal taunts him with a smirk and shoves him to the bed. When Will’s back hits the mattress he is on him cutting away his boxer briefs slowly.  
“What’s your husband’s name?” he asks “and what’s yours, like it matters, boy.”  
Will shivers and tells him “His name is Hannibal, I’m Will.”  
Hannibal cocks his head to the side “What the fuck kind of name is Hannibal?” Will’s cock twitches at the language coming from his mouth. “Roll over onto your stomach, Will,”  
Will rolls over and tucks his erection between him and the bundle of bunched up sheets beneath him. He feels two hands roughly groping his cheeks. “I’m going to have fun fucking this ass, and I am going to have even more fun making you enjoy it. You will enjoy it, you know. “  
He climbs up onto the bed at the top and leans against the headboard “Get your pretty face up here and show me how you suck a dick.”  
Will lifts himself and scoots up to lie between Hannibal’s open thighs. His hands move towards the zipper and snap of his jeans and he peels them down and releases his semi-hard cock. For a moment Will is self-conscious that he is so affected by this that his cock is nearly leaking and Hannibal is half in control of his arousal. He vows to even the playing field though and rolls his beautiful blue eyes up and gazes into his while licking the foreskin and the glans while rubbing his fingers across his balls. He tilts his head to the side and sucks in from the side of Hannibal’s cock to pull his foreskin into his mouth at an odd angle. He takes one hand and pets on the opposite side of his cock. The other hand remains on his balls. He lifts them, and lets them drop back into his hand. He squeezes them slightly between his thumb and the pads of his fingers.  
“You are a good cock pleaser.” Hannibal praises him and takes in the view. “A slut too, you didn’t hesitate to do as you were told to my dick.”  
“You have a knife,” Will said with his balls resting against his lips.  
Hannibal chuckles “Yes, but I only used it to remove your clothing, not to threaten you.”  
“I felt unsafe,” Will replies  
“Yeah, you tell Hannibal that when he smells me on you.” Hannibal laughs and snatches Will by the hair and forces him down on his cock. Will chokes around the intrusion and his throat quivers against his cock causing it to fill out further while inside of his mouth. Will’s eyes water and his cock aches between the bed and his body. He tries to discreetly rut into the bed. “Are you humping down there, Will?”  
Will’s cheeks darken to a deep shade of crimson.  
“I told you that you’d enjoy this. I meant being fucked, but I’m glad that you’re so horny that you’re humping the bed that you sleep with your poor husband in.” Hannibal says and runs his hands slowly down the back of Will’s neck. He moves Will from his cock and puts a hand on his belly lifting him and Will responds and gets to his hands and knees. Hannibal smears a heavy coat of lube over Will’s hole and wastes no time getting inside of him.  
Will grunts at the first thrust but relaxes and lets his body be fucked. “Take my cock you cheating cock whore,” he calls out while fucking into Will. The language causes him to moan and the sensation of being fucked differently makes his cock ache even more. Hannibal snaps his hips forward and pounds into him in sets of five. Five hard relentless slams into Will’s tight ass followed by one lone excruciatingly slow thrust from base to tip. He grabs Will by the hips and grunts loudly while he shoots into him. He pants and holds his cock inside of Will.  
“Get your pillow, Will, and place it under you,” Hannibal orders him. Will reaches for his pillow and puts it under his hips. “Good, I’m going to jerk you off, you’re going to shoot on it and I want you thinking about how good it was until laundry day, understand?” Will whines and Hannibal squeezes his cock into his hand and starts to jack him off.  
“You feel amazing, Will, do you know that? Your ass is so warm, tight, perfect and it’s a beautiful sight as well. I had to fight not coming watching it bounce from the motion of fucking into you. Do you know how difficult it is to fuck a boy as beautiful as you and not come on in the spot? Now you’re going to come for me all over your pillow. Empty your goddamn balls, Will. Come for me.” Hannibal tells him while furiously jerking his cock He slides a finger into Will’s ass and brings it to Will’s mouth. “Taste me, I came all inside of your lovely ass and you wanted every fucking drop.”  
Will makes the loveliest ragged panting sounds while he shakes his head and his hips and loses himself. Hannibal pushes an arm in front of his face and Will takes it to his teeth, biting into it while he grunts out in rapture. He pulls Will into him and pulls them back onto the bed.  
“Will, I’m going to go now. I must take care of that repairman in the van.” Hannibal says.  
Will laughs and Hannibal just looks at him with no sign of humor on his face. “I might come to see you again, when your husband is home and perhaps when he is not.” he climbs from the bed and pulls his clothes back on and leaves.  
Will places his pillow up on his spot in the bed and wraps himself up in the sheets, spent and well satisfied.


End file.
